Wiggly Safari (video)
"Wiggly Safari" is the 13th Wiggles video. The video was made and released in 2002. Song List #The Crocodile Hunter (Featuring Steve Irwin) #Australia Zoo #Wobbly Camel #Cocky Want a Cracker #Butterflies Flit #Dorothy Queen of the Roses (In Concert) #Swim With Me #Koala La La #Dingo Tango #You Might Like a Pet #Old Man Emu #Feeding Time #Do the Owl - In Concert (Featuring Terri & Steve Irwin) #Kookaburra Choir #Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch) #We're the Crocodile Band Filmed Australia Zoo (May 2002) Do The Owl & Dorothy Queen Of The Roses concert clips (April 2002) Cast *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt *Corrine O'Rafferty - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Andrew McCourt - Wags the Dog *Reem Hanwell - Henry the Octopus *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Steve Irwin *Terri Irwin *Bindi Irwin *Chris Luder, Larissa Wright, Ben Murray and Naomi Wallace - Wiggly Dancers *Corrine O'Rafferty, Ryan DeSaulnier and Reem Hanwell - In Concert Wiggly Dancers *Sue Smith Nicole McCourt Kat Mills and April Harvie - Ending Children * Declan Andrew * Jesse Bayes * Georgia Bettens * Lauren Burley * Liam Beck * Eilish Porter * Julia Wyatt * Kristyn Rice-McDonald * Hannah Short * Emily Sultan * Ambrose Vargas * Gabrielle Vargas * Chelsea Wallace * Paris Whiteley * Isobel Wyatt Release Dates Australia: July 8, 2002 America: September 3, 2002 United Kingdom: August 7, 2006 Album The "Wiggly Safari" album was released in February 11, 2002 featuring 32 tracks. CD Songs *The Wiggly Owl Medley Gallery TheWigglesLogoinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles Logo WigglySafariTitleCard.jpg|Title Card TheCrocodileHunter-SongTitle.jpg TheCrocodileHunter.jpg|"The Crocodile Hunter" GregSingingTheCrocodileHunter.jpg|Greg singing CaptainandHenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Henry Crocodile.jpg|Crocodile SteveIrwin3.jpg|Steve Irwin TheWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggly Group SteveIrwinRolling.jpg|Steve rolling down the sand dune DorothyandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TerriIrwin2.jpg|Terri Irwin MurrayandHenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Henry MurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray playing red Maton electric guitar TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheBigRedCarinWigglySafari.jpg|The Big Red Car TheAwakeWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles GreginWigglySafari.jpg|Greg AnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesandSteveIrwin.jpg|The Wiggles and Steve Irwin AustraliaZoo-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's go to the Australia zoo."'' TheWigglyDancersinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers playing music DorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AustraliaZoo-SongTitle.jpg|Song title SteveandBindiIrwin.jpg|Steve and Bindi GregSingingAustraliaZoo.jpg|Greg singing TheWigglesattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|The Wiggles at the Australia Zoo TheOtherWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|Murray at the Australia Zoo Kookaburra.jpg|Kookaburra Koala.jpg|Koala Kangaroo.jpg|Kangaroo TasmanianDevil.jpg|Tasmanian devil BeninWigglySafari.jpg|Ben Murray BenandJeff.jpg|Ben and Jeff WagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags the Dog AshleighLindsayinWigglySafari.jpg|Ashleigh Lindsay Camels.jpg|Camels AustraliaZoo.jpg|"Australia Zoo" Lizard.jpg|Lizard Turtles.jpg|Turtles Emu.jpg|Emu JeffPlayingConcertina.jpg|Jeff playing concertina HenryinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry the Octopus NaomiWallaceinWigglySafari.jpg|Naomi Wallace TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles DidgeridooPlayer.jpg|Didgeridoo player Didgeridoo.jpg|Didgeridoo MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GregPerforminghisMagicinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg in magician outfit GregStaringatCarrot.jpg|Greg confused while staring at carrot JeffSleepinginWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff sleeping LarissaWrightinWigglySafari.jpg|Larissa Wright BindiIrwin2.jpg|Bindi Irwin TheWigglesandHenryinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheMaleWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group JeffandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TheLandWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group TheWigglesandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy TheOppositeWigglyGroupandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group WobblyCamel-Prologue.jpg|''"Well, let's start it off, Greg."'' WobblyCamel-Prologue2.jpg|The Big Red Car broken down WobblyCamel-Prologue3.jpg|Captain and Steve Irwin riding on camel TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandSteveIrwin.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Steve GregSingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Greg singing WobblyCambel-SongTitle.jpg|Song title AnthonySingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Anthony singing CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword TheUnforgottenWigglesinWigglySafari.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles CaptainFeatherswordRidingonCamel.jpg|Captain Feathersword riding on camel MurrayandJeffSingingWobblyCamel.jpg|Murray and Jeff singing SteveIrwinRidingonCamel.jpg|Steve riding on camel Sun.jpg|The sun GregandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg and Anthony WobblyCamel.jpg|"Wobbly Camel" MurrayandSteveIrwin.jpg|Murray and Steve Irwin CockyWantACracker-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Steve Irwin Cockatoo.jpg|Cockatoo CockyWantACracker-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingCockyWantACracker.jpg|Greg singing CockyWantACracker.jpg|"Cocky Want A Cracker" CaptainandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Greg TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheOtherWigglyHumansandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Singing Wiggly Humans and the Irwin Family TheProWigglyHumansandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and the Irwin Family TheProWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans GregandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg and Murray MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Anthony GregandTerriIrwin.jpg|Greg and Terri|link=Terri Irwin/Galley TheAwakeWigglyHumansandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans ButterfliesFlit-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids LaurenBurley.jpg|Lauren IsobelWyatt.jpg|Isobel ChelseaWallace.jpg|Chelsea DeclanAndrew.jpg|Declan Andrew Dorothy,AnthonyandBindiIrwin.jpg|Dorothy, Anthony and Bindi|link=Bindi Irwin/Gallery JesseBayes.jpg|Jesse ParisWhiteley.jpg|Paris DorothyandBindiIrwin.jpg|Dorothy and Bindi|link=Bindi Irwin/Gallery ButterfliesFlit-SongTitle.jpg ButterfliesFlit.jpg|"Butterflies Flit" DorothySingingButterfliesFlit.jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyBalletDancinginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy ballet dancing Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses-Prologue.jpg|Greg, Murray and Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Dorothy DorothyandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony JeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses-SongTitle.jpg|Song title TheAudienceinWigglySafari.jpg|The audience Dorothy,QueenoftheRoses.jpg|"Dorothy, Queen of the Roses" DorothyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy JeffintheAudience.jpg|Jeff in the audience DorothyandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Dorothy and Ryan BenandDorothy.jpg|Ben and Dorothy DorothyandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Greg ChrisLuderinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Chris GregSingingDorothy,QueenoftheRoses.jpg|Greg singing DorothyandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony RyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Ryan DeSaulnier CorrineO'RaffertyinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Corrine O'Rafferty AnthonyandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Anthony and Corrine CaptainFeatherswordinSwimsuit.jpg|Captain Feathersword in swimsuit SwimWithMe-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword SwimWithMe.jpg|"Swim With Me" GregSingingSwimWithMe.jpg|Greg singing SwimWithMe-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Dolphins.jpg|Dolphins GregandJeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg and Jeff AnthonyandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony and Murray SeaWorld.jpg|Sea World CaptainFeatherswordatSeaWorld.jpg|Captain Feathersword at Sea World KoalaLaLa-Prologue.jpg|Jeff, Bindi and Terri|link=Bindi Irwin/Gallery KoalaLaLa-SongTitle.jpg KoalaLaLa.jpg|"Koala La La" GregPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg singing "Koala La La" while playing guitar Jeff,TerriandBindiIrwin.jpg|Jeff, Terri and Bindi Irwin GregSingingKoalaLaLa.jpg|Greg singing BindiWakingJeffUp.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff."|link=Bindi Irwin/Gallery JeffWakingUpinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff waking up JeffinWigglySafari.jpg|"Thank you, Bindi. Thank you, everyone and thank you, koala." DingoTango-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin Dingo.jpg|Dingo DingoTango-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregSingingDingoTango.jpg|Greg singing DingoTango.jpg|"Dingo Tango" AnthonyandtheDingos.jpg|Anthony and the dingos WagsinAustralia.jpg|Wags dancing Dingo wags 1.png MurrayandJeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray and Jeff playing music AnthonyandDingo.jpg|Anthony and a dingo YouMightLikeaPet-Prologue.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin WagsandMurrayinWigglySafari.jpg|Wags and Murray Dog.jpg|Anthony holding one of his pet dachshunds. CaptainFeatherswordinAustralia.jpg|Captain Feathersword GregSingingYouMightLikeAPet.jpg|Greg singing YouMightLikeAPet-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title YouMightLikeaPet.jpg|"You Might Like a Pet" JeffandhisCat.jpg|Jeff and his cat TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans Goldfish(Pet).jpg|Goldfish MurrayandSparkle.jpg|Murray and his pet goldfish Sparkle TheS.SFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword on the S.S Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinAustralia.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglySafari.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans OldManEmu-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Steve Irwin BenasanEmu.jpg|Ben as an emu ChrisasanEmu.jpg|Chris as an emu LarissaasanEmu.jpg|Larissa as an emu OldManEmu-SongTitle.jpg|Song Title OldManEmu.jpg|"Old Man Emu" GregSingingOldManEmu.jpg|Greg singing CaptainFeatherswordDancinginWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing NaomiasanEmu.jpg|Naomi as an emu TerriandBindi.jpg|Terri and Bindi|link=Bindi Irwin/Gallery FeedingTime-Prologue.jpg|Anthony, Terri and Bindi AnthonyEatingOrange.jpg|Anthony eating orange GregSingingFeedingTime.jpg|Greg singing FeedingTime-SongTitle.jpg|Song title FeedingTime.jpg|"Feeding Time" AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar ChrisLuder.jpg|Chris Luder MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar CaptainFeatherswordPlayingMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing red Maton acoustic guitar JeffPlayingAccordioninWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff playing accordion Owl.jpg|Owl DotheOwl-Prologue.jpg|Jeff and Steve Irwin SteveIrwinandOwl.jpg|Steve and an owl CaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Captain and Anthony CaptainFeatherswordDoingtheOwl.jpg|Captain Feathersword doing the Owl DotheOwl.jpg|"Do the Owl" LarissaWrightinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Larissa GregPlayingMatonGuitarinWigglySafari.jpg|Greg playing yellow Maton guitar GregSingingDotheOwl.jpg|Greg singing TheAwakeWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans CaptainFeatherswordSingingDotheOwl.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing GregandJeffinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg and Jeff TheWigglyDancersinWigglyPartyConcert.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers YellowMatonGuitar.jpg|Yellow Maton guitar JeffandAnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony BeninWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Ben CaptainFeatherswordandRyanDeSaulnier.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Ryan ReemHanwellinWigglyPartyLiveInConcert.jpg|Reem TheProWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Dancing Wiggly Humans MurrayinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Murray playing red Maton guitar CaptainandGreginWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Greg TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword GregandMurrayPlayingMatonGuitars.jpg|Greg and Murray playing the Maton guitars AnthonyinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Anthony TheOtherWigglyHumansinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword GreginWigglyPartyLiveinConcert.jpg|Greg CaptainFallingDowninWigglySafari.jpg|Captain Feathersword falling down in the water CaptainFeatherswordinWater.jpg|Captain Feathersword in water KookaburraChoir-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Captain Feathersword in water AnthonyinWater.jpg|Anthony in water CaptainandAnthonyActingLikeKookaburras.jpg|Captain and Anthony acting like kookaburras KookaburraChoir-SongTitle.jpg|Song title KookaburraChoir.jpg|"Kookaburra Choir" GregSingingKookaburraChoir.jpg|Greg singing CaptainandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Captain and Dorothy HenryandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry and Wags TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group GregPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton acoustic guitar HenryandJeffinWigglySafari.jpg|Henry and Jeff Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-Prologue.jpg|Steve Irwin holding snake JeffScared.jpg|Jeff scared Snake.jpg|A snake MurrayScared.jpg|Murray scared SteveIrwinandSnake.jpg|Steve and a snake Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-Prologue2.jpg|The Wiggles Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-SongTitle.jpg|Song title Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch).jpg|"Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Not Touch)" GregSingingSnakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch).jpg|Greg singing TheOtherWigglesSingingSnakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch).jpg|The Other Wiggles singing AnthonyinAustralia.jpg|Anthony JeffinAustralia.jpg|Jeff MurrayinAustralia.jpg|Murray YouBetterNotTouch.jpg|''"You better not touch."'' GregandSteveIrwin.jpg|Greg and Steve Irwin We'retheCrocodileBand-Prologue.jpg|''"Beauty mate!"'' We'retheCrocodileBand-SongTitle.jpg|Song title GregPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|Greg playing blue Maton guitar We'retheCrocodileBand.jpg|"We're the Crocodile Band" AmbroseVargas.jpg|Ambrose GregSingingWe'retheCrocodileBand.jpg|Greg singing LiamBeck.jpg|Liam TheWigglyDrumsetinWigglySafari.png|The Wiggly Drum Set TheOtherWigglyGroupinWigglySafari.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group JeffandAnthonyinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Anthony HannahShort.jpg|Hannah DorothyDancinginWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy dancing AnthonyPlayingDrumsinWigglySafari.jpg|Anthony playing the drums SteveandTerriIrwin.jpg|Steve Irwin WigglySafari-ClosingScene.jpg|Epilogue TheOppositeWigglyGroupandBindiIrwin.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group and Bindi JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword AnthonyandBindiIrwin.jpg|Anthony and Bindi GreginWigglySafariEpilogue.jpg|Greg in epilogue BindiinWigglySafariEpilogue.jpg|Bindi in epilogue JeffandDorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy WigglySafari-Epilogue.jpg|Everybody waving goodbye Murray'sTitleinWigglySafariCredits.jpg|Murray's title Jeff'sTitleinWigglySafariCredits.jpg|Jeff's title Anthony'sTitleinWigglySafariCredits.jpg|Anthony's title Greg'sTitleinWigglySafariCredits.jpg|Greg's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinWigglySafariCredits.jpg|Captain's title WigglySafariCredits.jpg|The credits AnthonySwingingonVine.jpg|Anthony swinging on vine GreginWigglySafariBonusClip.jpg|Greg in bonus clip AnthonyandSteveIrwin.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin in bonus clip SteveandBindiintheBigRedCar.jpg|Steve Irwin and his daughter Bindi driving the Big Red Car. CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariBonusClip.jpg|Captain Feathersword PaulPaddickinWigglySafari.jpg|Paul Paddick TheWigglyMascotsinWigglySafari.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots ReemHanwell,AndrewMcCourtandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Reem, Andrew and Corrine TheWigglyDancersinWigglySafariBonusClip.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers TheWigglyDancersintheirRegularClothes.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in their regular clothes Dorothy,BindiandtheKids.jpg|Dorothy, Bindi and the kids PaulFieldandGaryMathisen.jpg|Paul and Gary PaulFieldinWigglySafari.jpg|Paul Field in the end credits JeffandSteveIrwin.jpg|Jeff and Steve Irwin GaryMathisen.jpg|Gary Mathisen LeeanneAshleyinWigglySafari.jpg|Leeanne Ashley RobertaMcNamara.jpg|Roberta McNarma CaptainandHenryinWigglySafariDeletedScene.jpg|Captain and Henry in deleted scene TheWigglesandMake-UpCrew.jpg|The make-up crew in the Big Red Car NicoleMcCourt.png|Nicole McCourt KatMills.png|Kat Mills AprilHarvie.png|April Harvie GavinWilkinson.jpg|Gavin Wilkinson JarrodRyan.jpg|Jarrod Ryan PaulFieldandAlexKeller.jpg|Paul and Alex JohnHarrison.jpg|John Harrison AlexKellerinWigglySafari.jpg|Alex Keller StuartMorrison.jpg|Stuart Morrison DorothyinWigglySafariBonusClip.jpg|Dorothy in bonus clip SteveIrwininBonusClip.jpg|Steve Irwin holding a duck Duck.jpg|A Duck SteveIrwininBonusClip2.jpg|"Isn't she gorgeous?" TheFieldFamily.jpg|The Field family WigglySafari-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits MatonGuitarinWigglySafariDeletedScene.jpg|Maton guitar in deleted scene TheAwakeWigglesinWigglySafariDeletedScene.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in deleted scene GregandAnthonyinWigglySafariDeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Anthony in deleted scene TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglySafariDeletedScene.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in deleted scene JeffandAnthonyinWigglySafariDeletedScene.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in deleted scene GregandMurrayinWigglySafariDeletedScene.jpg|Greg and Murray in deleted scene BrianCannizzaro.jpg|Brian Cannizzaro (December 1st 1970-September 11th 2001) FDNYThankingMessage.jpg|Fire Department New York City thanking message DotheOwl-2010SongTitle.jpg|Alternate Song Title for Do the Owl (from Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles) Tumblr of1p6mVnMc1vgg4tjo2 1280.jpg Tumblr of1qlcqC221vgg4tjo8 1280.jpg Safari wags.png Lauren Burel Wiggly Safari.png Kristyn Rice-McDonlad.jpg|Kristyn Rice-McDonlad Bonus Clips SteveIrwininBonusClip3.jpg|Steve Irwin in preview clip TheWigglesandSteveIrwin2.jpg|The Wiggles and Steve Irwin in preview clip SteveIrwininBonusVideoClip.jpg|Steve Irwin in bonus clip WigglySafariBonusVideoClip.jpg|Bonus Clip SteveIrwininWigglySafariInterview.jpg|Steve in interview TheWigglesinWigglySafariBonusClip.jpg|The Wiggles in bonus video clip TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglySafariInterview.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles in interview AnthonyandSteveIrwininWigglySafariInterview.jpg|Anthony and Steve in interview GregandAnthonyinWigglySafariInterview.jpg|Greg and Anthony in interiew TheProWigglyHumansattheAustraliaZoo.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans at the Australia Zoo WigglySafariAlbum-InsideCover.jpg|Steve looking at the "Wiggly Safari" album inside LearnMoreAbouttheAnimals-Kangaroo.jpg|Learn More About the Animals: Kangaroo LearnMoreAbouttheAnimals-Koalas.jpg|Learn More About the Animals: Koalas LearnMoreAbouttheAnimals-Kookaburra.jpg|Learn More About the Animals: Kookaburra LearnMoreAbouttheAnimals-Snakes.jpg|Learn More About the Animals: Snakes HarriettheGiantLandTortoise.jpg|Harriet the Giant Land Tortoise LearnMoreAbouttheAnimals-Tortoise.jpg|Learn More About the Animals: Tortoise WigglySafariTrailer.jpg Behind the Scenes AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Australia Zoo" OldManEmu-BehindtheScenes.jpg|"Catch him! Get him! Get him!" OldManEmu-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Old Man Emu" GregandJeffinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg and Jeff in Behind-the-Scenes clip TheNonrealisticWigglesinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in Behind-the-Scenes clip AnthonyinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in Behind-the-Scenes clip BindiinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Bindi in Behind-the-Scenes clip JeffinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff in Behind-the-Scenes clip AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes2.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Australia Zoo" TheWigglyFriendsandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Wiggly Friends and the Irwin Family TheWigglyDancersinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers in Behind-the-Scenes clip GregandAnthonyinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Greg and Anthony JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword PaulFieldinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Paul in Behind-the-Scenes clip AnthonyFieldandMurrayCookinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony and Murray in Behind-the-Scenes clip WigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes clip for the prologue of "You Might Like a Pet" WagsandSteveIrwin.jpg|Wags and Steve Irwin WagsandMurrayinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags and Murray Wags,MurrayandSteveIrwin.jpg|Wags, Murray and Steve Irwin SteveIrwininWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Steve Irwin in Behind-the Scenes clip AnthonyandGaryMathisen.jpg|Anthony and Gary AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes3.jpg|Another Behind-the-Scenes clip of "Australia Zoo" TheAwakeWigglesinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in Behind-the-Scenes clip of "Australia Zoo" TheNonrealisticWigglyHumansinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Humans Murray,BenandLarissa.jpg|Murray, Ben and Larissa WigglySafariPhotoShoot.jpg|Wiggly Safari photo shoot TheIrwinFamilyintheBigRedCar.jpg|The Irwin Family in the Big Red Car WobblyCamel-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Wobbly Camel" AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes4.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Australia Zoo" SteveIrwinintheBigRedCar.jpg|Steve in the Big Red Car SteveandBindiIrwininWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Steve and Bindi in Behind the Scenes clip CaptainandSteveinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Captain and Steve in Behind the Scenes clip TheWigglesandtheIrwinFamily.jpg|The Wiggles and the Irwin Family BindiinWigglySafariPhotoShoot.jpg|Bindi in photo shoot MurrayandJeffinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Behind the Scenes clip TheAwakeWigglesandDingo.jpg|The Awake Wiggles and a dingo HenryandWagsinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Henry and Wags in Behind the Scenes clip WagsinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Wags in Behind the Scenes clip TheWiggles,TerriandBindiIrwin.jpg|The Wiggles, Terri and Bindi AnthonyinWigglySafariAd.jpg|Anthony in an ad JeffandAnthonyinWigglySafariAd.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in ad TheOtherWigglesinWigglySafariAd.jpg|The Other Wiggles in ad TheWigglesinWigglySafariAd.jpg|The Wiggles in ad TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariAd.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in ad MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Murray and Captain in Behind the Scenes clip CaptainandGreginWigglySafariAd.jpg|Captain and Greg in ad TheWigglesinWigglySafari-BehindtheScenes.jpg|The Wiggles in Behind the Scenes clip AustraliaZoo-BehindtheScenes5.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Australia Zoo" ThewigglesonthesetofWigglySafari.jpg|On the set with Steve Irwin and Paul Paddick Thewiggleswithsteveirwin.jpg|The Wiggles and Steve Irwin DVD Menu WigglySafari-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Song used: The Crocodile Hunter (Instrumental)) WigglySafari-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song selection menu (Song used: Australia Zoo) WigglySafari-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Do the Owl) WigglySafari-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Song used: Koala La La) WigglySafari-LearnMoreAboutAnimalsMenu.jpg|Learn More About Animals menu (Song used: Koala La La) WigglySafari-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Butterflies Flit) Wiggly Safari-UK DVD Menu.jpg| UK DVD Menu (Song used: same as AU and US) Transitions and Animations We see a jungle with vines, grass, bushes, and a tree. On the tree is 4 options (5 on the UK version) above the Wiggles' logo.) (Wiggly Safari Songs: the option turns red, and we scroll right to tall grass. It goes down to reveal the menu. When you select the next page, it scrolls right to the next menu.) (More Safari Fun!: We scroll left to a field with the options.) (Subtitles: We scroll past More Safari Fun!, and stop at a tree and a huge bush.) DVD Gallery WigglySafari.jpg|Full DVD Cover WigglySafari-Disc.jpg|Disc WigglySafari-InsideCover.jpg|Inside DVD Cover WigglySafarI-TourInformation.jpg|Tour Information WigglySafari-USVHSCover.jpg|US VHS Cover WigglySafariUSADVDFullCover.jpg|Full US DVD Cover WigglySafariUSADVD.jpg|US Disc WigglySafariVHS,DVDandCD.jpg|VHS, DVD and CD 51-Uf7HUQJL.jpg|UK DVD Cover $_7.JPG|Back cover 20160709_163516.jpg|Disc WP_20160115_005.jpg|Inside cover 51N1Lw9ZcgL.jpg|US re-release DVD cover s-l2000.jpg|Back cover s-l1300.jpg|Disc 034218.jpg|HK Back Cover issue27.jpg|Lets go on Safari $_12.jpg|AUS Vhs tape Promo Pictures WigglySafariLogo.jpg|Promo logo WigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles, Terri and Bindi in promo picture WigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Steve and Anthony in promo picture WigglySafariShow.jpg|A "Wiggly Safari Show" poster WigglySafariPromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles, Irwin Family and Wiggly Crew WigglySafariPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles, the Irwin Family and the Wiggly Crew TheWigglesinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in safari outfits WigglySafariPromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in safari outfits WigglySafariPromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in safari outfits AnthonyinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony in safari outfit WigglySafariPromoPicture9.jpg|Steve Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture10.jpg|Terri and Bindi Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggly Group, Irwin Family and Wiggly Dancers WigglySafariPromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Irwin family in white background WigglySafariPromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Irwin family CaptainFeathersword,SteveandBindi.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Steve and Bindi CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordinWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture.jpg|"Australia Zoo" AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and the Wiggly Dancers AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture4.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture7.jpg|Wags the Dog AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture8.jpg|Wags the Dog AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture9.jpg|Wags the Dog AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Wiggles AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture11.jpg|The Wiggles AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture12.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots and the Irwin family AustraliaZoo-PromoPicture13.jpg|The Wiggle Friends and the Irwin family WigglySafariPromoPicture14.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin giving thumbs up WigglySafariPromoPicture15.jpg|Steve Irwin talking about dingos WigglySafariPromoPicture16.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin giving thumbs up WigglySafariPromoPicture17.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin holding dingos DingoTango-PromoPicture.jpg|"Dingo Tango" promo picture DingoTango-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Wags in "Dingo Tango" promo picture DingoTango-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Wags in "Dingo Tango" promo picture DingoTango-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: "Dingo Tango" DingoTango-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and dingo DingoTango-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony holding a dingo YouMightLikeaPet-PromoPicture.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin YouMightLikeaPet-PromoPicture2.jpg|Murray, Wags and Steve Irwin Wags,Anthony,SteveandBindi.jpg|Wags, Anthony, Steve and Bindi Wags,SteveandBindi.jpg|Wags writing autograph to Steve and Bindi OldManEmu-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Old Man Emu" promo picture OldManEmu-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in "Old Man Emu" promo picture #2 File:Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Snakes (You Can Look But You Better Touch)" File:Snakes(YouCanLookButYouBetterNotTouch)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles KoalaLaLa-PromoPicture.jpg|"Koala La La" KoalaLaLa-PromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff sleeping KoalaLaLa-PromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff and koala DorothyinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy and the kids DorothyinWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Dorothy and the kids DorothyinWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Dorothy and the kids WigglySafariPromoPicture26.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids WigglySafariPromoPicture27.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids WigglySafariPromoPicture28.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and the kids WigglySafariPromoPicture29.jpg|Dorothy and the kids KoalaLaLa-PromoPicture4.jpg|Jeff, Terri and the koalas GreginWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Greg in grass GreginWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Greg in grass GreginWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Greg in grass MurrayinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Murray in the grass MurrayinWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Murray in the grass MurrayinWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Murray in the grass JeffinWigglySafariPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in the grass JeffinWigglySafariPromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff in the grass JeffinWigglySafariPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff FeedingTime-PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff playing accordion WigglySafariPromoPicture39.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Steve Irwin in FDNY shirts WigglySafariPromoPicture40.jpg|The Wiggles and the Irwin Family WigglySafariPromoPicture41.jpg|The Wiggles and a kangaroo WigglySafariPromoPicture42.jpg|Captain Feathersword swinging on vine WigglySafariPromoPicture43.jpg|The Wiggles and Steve Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture44.jpg|Greg and Steve Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture45.jpg|The Irwin Family WigglySafariPromoPicture46.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Terri and Bindi Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture47.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword, Terri and Bindi Irwin WigglySafariPromoPicture48.jpg|The Wiggles WigglySafariPromoPicture49.jpg|The Wiggles FeedingTime-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Feeding Time" TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandTerriIrwin.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain and Terri TheWigglesandTerrywithKoala.jpg Anthonyanddinsaurjaw.jpg TheOtherWigglesandKoala.jpg TheWiggleswithKangaroo.jpg Crocstatue.jpg Poster1-1-.jpg|Help a Puppy Become a Guide Dog TheWigglesin2002PromoPicture.jpeg TheWigglesin2002PromoPicture2.jpeg TheWigglesin2002PromoPicture3.jpeg PaulFieldandaSnake.jpg|Paul and a snake WigglySafari-MusicSamples.jpeg|Music Samples TheWigglyFriendsin2001.jpg Dorothyin2001.jpg 14224784_852060894930876_5769799151276342841_n.jpg|Anthony and Steve Irwin in a promo picture 14212090_852060921597540_1327376200738113146_n.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony in a promo picture Trivia * Starting with this video, the Wiggles have striped lines and pockets on their pants in their colors. * During Koala La La, Greg is playing the red acoustic guitar although there's no guitar music. * Butterflies Flit was originally sung by Greg on the Yummy Yummy album. This version has Dorothy singing the verse twice and making comments in between. * The Wiggly Concert footage in this video was filmed at The Wiggles Wiggly Party Show during the 2001 tour. Clips from Wiggly Party Show can also be seen in the TV documentary The Wiggles Take On The World. * After the credits are over, there is a dedication to the memory of FDNY's Brian Cannizzaro, and everybody else who lost their lives on September 11th 2001. Special thanks go to Engine 202, Ladder 101, Battalion 42. Posing with the firefighters are The Wiggles, Paul Paddick, and Steve Irwin wearing FDNY t-shirts. * Captain Feathersword's Wet Suit makes it's debut. * The back cover song list order for the American and UK DVD & the American VHS are not the same order played in the video. * The Wiggles' tango clothing also make their debut. *During The Crocodile Hunter, Murray is not wearing his Wiggles belt buckle. This is fixed later in the video. * Henry the Octopus doesn't talk in this video. * In the prologue of Wobbly Camel the Big Red Car wouldn't start. This part is similar to Toot Toot! because in that video the same thing happened. * According to a bonus clip of The Wiggles' Big Birthday!, Steve Irwin's son Robert Irwin suggested that the Wiggles should make a sequel called Wiggly Safari 2. * The Big Red Car in this video is similar to the on in The Wiggles Movie, but does not have a windshield and now has The Wiggles logo on the front. * The UK Main menu is a bit different from the Australian and American one. It has extra text saying "Coming Soon!" and The Wiggles' Logo is pushed down a bit to make room for it. *During the scene at the beginning where the Wiggles drive in the bush, We Like To Say Hello (Instrumental) can be heard. Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2002 Category:Blooper Videos Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:DVDs Category:2002 DVDs Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Videos Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Usa vhs Category:Slipcovers